


Эти истории не про нас

by tata_red



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: воспоминания Бильбо





	Эти истории не про нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Stories for Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597636) by [flyingonfeatherlesswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings). 



Бильбо Бэггинс из Бэг Энда владел обширной коллекцией книг. В нескольких комнатах лежали груды пергаментов, написанные на разных языках, и все очень редкие. В этой коллекции были толстые тома, мятые свитки, и тонкие сборники рассказов. Эти книги содержали в себе многочисленные истории, обычные народные сказки, и различные повести о героях и простых жителях. Большинство из этих историй полюбились жителям Бэг Энда, которые зачитывали их до дыр.

Впрочем, были там одни книги, которые Бильбо Бэггинс уже не любит читать. Стыдно даже, потому что его племянник Фродо напротив - любит их, и в юности очень часто просил дядю помочь перевести тексты с эльфийского. Бильбо натужно улыбался и предлагал другую книгу, и иногда Фродо сдавался и соглашался на какую-нибудь старинную легенду.

Фродо никогда не понимал, почему дядя так болезненно воспринимал эти истории. Это были всего лишь небольшие любовные рассказы, о романтических отношениях между расой людей и расой эльфов. Фродо мог понять, что некоторые - да, могли расстроить, ибо не все заканчивались хорошо. Иногда конец был пронизан безнадежностью.

Однажды Фродо помогал Бильбо рассортировать книги и тем самым навести среди них порядок. Фродо поднимал ящик с поэзией со стола, когда заметил небольшой сборник любовных рассказов, лежащий рядом со стеной. Он был маленький, с зеленой обложкой, украшенной тонкими тиснеными золотыми листьями. Заголовок был написан на эльфийском. Фродо поставил коробку на пол и поднял книжку, вертя ее в руках и листая. Потом он повернулся к дяде, сидящему на табуреточке. Он проглядывал книжку с детскими рассказами и тихо чему-то посмеивался.

\- Бильбо? - спросил Фродо.

Бильбо посмотрел на него:  
\- Да, мой мальчик?

Фродо показал ему сборник.  
\- Почему бы тебе просто не продать эти книги? Они всегда тебя смущали. Правда, я не знаю, зачем ты тогда их держишь у себя, если все равно собираешься прятать. Что такого в этих книгах, что ты так их не любишь?

Бильбо взглянул на Фродо, поднялся и подошел к нему, забирая книгу у того из рук.  
\- Не все эти истории - о любви, мой мальчик. Только эти, о людях и эльфах, влюбляющихся друг в друга, и прочей чепухе. Они так прекрасны из-за песен и сказаний, восхваляющих их настолько, что это становится просто смешно, - раздраженно ответил Бильбо.

Фродо не был уверен что понял, о чем говорит дядя, и решил узнать побольше.  
\- Бильбо, но любовь ведь чудесна! Почему бы таким рассказам это не показать? Почему эти истории так смешны? Потому, что влюбленные принадлежат к разным расам? Почему их любовь не должна быть изображена прекрасной?

\- Потому что это не так! - вскричал Бильбо во внезапном всплеске эмоций. Он так сильно сжимал книгу, что пальцы побелели.

Фродо отпрыгнул, как только дядя повысил голос, и выглядел весьма удивленным. Потом он погрустнел, и сказал:  
\- Дядя, что случилось, почему ты так думаешь? Ты одинаково уважаешь обе расы, я не понимаю, что заставляет тебя так считать.

Бильбо уже успокоился и, услышав вопрос племянника, смущенно опустил глаза. Он снова сел на табуретку, все еще держа зеленую книжку. Несколько секунд он разглядывал обложку, потом вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Мой дорогой мальчик, не слушай меня, я просто старый сентиментальный дурак.

Он на мгновение прикрыл веки, а потом посмотрел Фродо в глаза:  
\- Я никогда тебе не говорил, что однажды, давным-давно, я влюбился, и не в представителя расы хоббитов.

Фродо поразило признание дяди, и он подошел поближе, чтобы не пропустить ни слова. Он слышал рассказы о том, что некоторые хоббичьи девушки пытались охмурить дядю, но сам он никого не добивался. За все годы жизни в Бэг Энде Фродо не видел доказательств того, что у его дяди были романтические отношения с кем-нибудь.

Бильбо продолжил, глядя в стену.  
\- Эти истории не злят меня, скорее, печалят. Столько молодых влюбленных жили счастливо, а если и нет, то по крайней мере их любовь была увековечена в песнях и сказаниях. Любовь между человеком и эльфом показана трагичной и прекрасной, а что насчет хоббита и представителя другой расы? Кому захочется читать об этом? О моей любви не будет сложено ни песен, ни сказаний. Ни одна баллада о Бильбо Бэггинсе не прозвучит под чьими-либо высокими сводами. Наша история закончилась давно, и я один, кто ее помнит, и когда я умру, она умрет со мной. Я владею этими книгами давно, но я не знаю, почему храню их. - Он повернулся к племяннику и слабо улыбнулся ему. - Видишь? Я старый дурак.

Фродо был опечален объяснением Бильбо, и поколебался перед тем, как спросить:  
\- Дядя, я уверен, твоя любовь была прекрасной, и что вы были счастливы. Ваша история так же заслуживает быть увековеченной, как и любая другая из этих книг. - Он с воодушевлением продолжил, - мы легко можем все исправить! Как насчет включить это в твою книгу?

Бильбо пришел в ужас:  
\- О нет, нет, ему бы это не понравилось! Он был таким скрытным и замкнутым. Я уверен, он не хотел бы, чтобы весь Шир узнал такие сокровенные подробности о нем.

\- Он? - переспросил Фродо.

Бильбо улыбнулся племяннику:  
\- О, Фродо, видишь теперь, почему моя история - не для книг? Никто не поймет ее, и поэтому лучше оставить это в прошлом.  
Он подошел к столу и открыл книгу с поэзией, припасенной для подобной минуты.

В течение следующих нескольких дней Бильбо можно было найти сидящим в саду в лучах утреннего солнца. С улыбкой на лице он читал книги, что откладывал так долго.

**Author's Note:**

> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> 30.12.12


End file.
